


Милые бранятся, только тешатся

by Derek_Hale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На заявку curious_Cas: Миша/Дженсен, громкая ссора по глупому поводу, примирение, можно (и даже нужно) рейтинговый первый раз)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Милые бранятся, только тешатся

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку curious_Cas: Миша/Дженсен, громкая ссора по глупому поводу, примирение, можно (и даже нужно) рейтинговый первый раз)

\- Эклз, хватит уже дуться! Мы же вроде как повеселиться собрались, - Миша насмешливо смотрел на друга, салютуя ему бокалом с виски.  
\- А я и веселюсь, - рыкнул Дженсен, - видишь?  
Он продемонстрировал свой стакан и отвернулся.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Дженс, - встрял Падалеки, - скажи, что случилось, и мы постараемся тебе помочь! А то твой кислый вид убивает во мне весь кайф от сознания того, что этот кон, наконец, закончился.  
Эклз мрачно зыркнул на него, но промолчал и сосредоточился на взбалтывании виски.  
\- Нее, Джар, ты не прав, - протянул Миша, разглядывая светловолосую макушку, склонившегося над стаканом Дженса.  
\- Насчет чего я неправ?  
\- Насчет кислого вида. Он больше похож на воинственного хомячка - глянь, какие щёки! Или ты ещё после каникул не отошёл, Джен? - последние слова Миша произносил, уже выглядывая из-за спинки дивана, куда ретировался, спасаясь от баскетбольного мяча, не вовремя подвернувшегося Эклзу под руку.  
Тот стоял возле своего кресла и, кажется, с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не броситься на наглеца. Но его отвлёк Джаред, от смеха уже почти свалившийся с кухонной стойки, на которую взгромоздился. Наткнувшись на многообещающий взгляд друга, Падалеки невнятно икнул и попытался сделать вид, что ему совсем не смешно. Ни капельки.  
Дженсен стараний не оценил и, окинув гостиную разъяренным взглядом, глухо выматерился и взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж.  
Джаред, справившись, наконец, с собственными связками и дыханием, перевёл взгляд на выпрямившегося за диваном Коллинза.  
\- Чувак, ты, кажется, перестарался.  
\- В самый раз, парень. В самый раз. Значит, так, - Миша допил свой виски и поставил стакан на столик возле лампы, - я сейчас иду и выясняю, что не так с нашей принцессой, а ты, - ткнул он пальцем в Падалеки, - валишь отсюда.  
\- Это с чего это я валю?! - праведно возмутился тот.  
\- Хочешь, чтоб тебя считали пособником жестокого убийства? - невинно поинтересовался Миша.  
\- Чьего убийства? - побледнел Джаред.  
\- А это как получится, - почесал затылок Коллинз, разглядывая потолок.  
\- Я думал, ты с ним говорить собираешься?  
\- Ну, да.  
\- Но...  
\- Иди, Падалеки, иди. Я отзвонюсь потом, чтоб ты мог спать спокойно, - Миша стянул парня со стойки и принялся подталкивать в сторону выхода.  
\- Но только точно, чтоб я знал, что меня не потащат морг, опознавать чей-нибудь хладный труп, - проворчал Джаред, на ходу подхватывая с вешалки свою куртку.  
\- Конечно-конечно, мамочка, топай уже. И поймай такси, тебе за руль нельзя!  
\- Кто тут ещё мамочка, - хмыкнул Падалеки, но дверь уже хлопнула перед его носом.  
Сделав себе мысленную пометку после похмелья подумать над странным поведением друзей, Джаред поёжился и направился к ближайшей стоянке такси.

***

Уже вторую минуту Миша медитировал на запертую дверь, из-за которой не доносилось ни звука, и пытался понять, сразу ему свернут шею или дадут сказать последнее слово. Наконец, обреченно вздохнув, он стукнул пару раз по гладкой лакированной поверхности цвета светлого дуба.  
Во-первых, отступать было не в правилах Миши Коллинза. Во-вторых, если бы он ждал дольше, сам бы назвал себя трусом. А он не трус! Просто...у него хорошо развит инстинкт самосохранения, да. Ну, или не очень хорошо, раз он пытается попасть в комнату к человеку, которого самолично вывел из себя. Над этим стоило подумать.  
Но подумать ему не дали. Дверь распахнулась и на него уставились два раздраженных зеленых глаза. Красивых таких, с расширенными от злости зрачками и явным обещанием долгой и мучительной смерти, глаза.  
\- Привет, - выдохнул Миша и мысленно скривился от своей "оригинальности". Эклз, очевидно, подумал о том же, потому что его правая бровь выразительно поползла вверх.  
\- Я, собственно, поговорить пришел.  
Дженсен сдавленно прорычал что-то и попытался закрыть дверь, но Коллинз упёрся одной рукой в косяк, другой ухватился за ручку, не позволяя другу спрятаться от него в спальне.  
\- Дженс, я серьёзно. Давай поговорим. Я ведь что-то сделал не так, да? Ты всю конвенцию почти на меня волком смотрел. И пока в Ванкувер ехали. Дженс!  
Эклз вдруг резко отпустил теплое дерево и отступил на пару шагов. По инерции влетевший в комнату Миша, замер, не сводя виноватого взгляда с застывшего возле окна Дженсена. Тот молчал с минуту, а потом развернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Коллинза.  
\- Спрашиваешь, что сделал? - Миша осторожно кивнул.  
\- Что сделал... Ну, так я тебе скажу! Развлекал фанатов своими дебильными шуточками, вот что ты делал! - одно движение и Дженсен уже стоит почти вплотную, так близко, что его дыхание оседает на коже. - Сыпал намёками на какие-то...отношения между..между нами! И не смотри так, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду! - упёрся он пальцем в грудь Коллинза, заметив недоумение на его лице.  
\- Да я и не отрицаю, Дженс! Так ты..из-за этого так бесишься? Брось, Дженсен, они же прекрасно понимают, что это всего лишь шутка!  
\- Шутка, блядь. А я потом тоже шучу! Неделями отшучиваюсь! И дома, и на площадке, и во время интервью, и когда Крис звонит, чтоб подъебнуть ещё раз нашей с тобой неземной любовью! И меня это достало! Понимаешь?! Достало! - Дженсен сам не замечал, что сорвался на крик, что стоит слишком близко, выплёвывая слова прямо в лицо Мише. Но Коллинз тоже не обращал на это внимания, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо напротив, на котором вместо ярости сейчас видел странное отчаяние.  
\- Та же фигня была и до меня, - тихо проговорил Миша, ловя взгляд лихорадочно блестящих глаз, - с Джаредом. И что-то я не слышал, чтобы ты вот так срывался.  
\- А с ним и было по-другому, - как-то растерянно ответил Дженсен и попытался отвернуться. Но сильные пальцы тут же сжали его плечи, не позволяя пошевелиться. Эклз затих, вопросительно глядя на удерживающего его мужчину.  
\- И что именно было по-другому с Джаредом? - голос тихий, спокойный, но почему-то не возникало никаких сомнений, что Мише нужен честный, прямой ответ.  
\- Мне никогда не хотелось зажать его в тёмном уголке и оттрахать так, чтоб ходить не мог, - едва слышно проговорил Дженсен и сжался в ожидании реакции.  
Коллинз ошарашенно моргнул, потом ещё раз, и, вдруг, улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба.  
\- То есть, тебе было неприятно отрицать, что ты что-то ко мне чувствуешь? Ты ведь чувствуешь ко мне что-то, так? Чувства, я имею в виду, а не просто...  
\- Коллинз, не прекратишь издеваться, я тебе врежу, - но Дженс уже и сам понимал, что тот над ним не издевается. Просто хочет убедиться.  
\- Думаю, у меня есть предложение получше, - в дне синих глаз уже плясали весёлые бесенята. Быстрым плавным движением подавшись вперёд, Миша прижался поцелуем к губам Эклза. И, тут же отстранившись, прошептал, глядя прямо в глаза, - хочешь меня?  
Дженсен замер, не веря в происходящее, но через секунду уже целовал улыбающиеся губы, даже не пытаясь сдержать облегченного хриплого стона.  
Обычно сдержанный, Эклз, вдруг как будто потерял контроль над собой. Он старался не упустить не миллиметра на Мишином лице, целовать одновременно брови, скулы, веки, губы, совершенно не замечая как исчезают с его плеч рубашка, футболка, летит в сторону ремень. Только когда Миша, так же в одних джинсах, прижался к нему горячей кожей, Дженсен вздрогнул и отстранился.  
\- Что-то случилось? - Дженс помотал головой, не сводя глаз с разгоряченного лица напротив.  
\- Тогда что?  
\- Ты правда хочешь?  
\- Не сомневайся.

***

Не успел Миша договорить, как обнаружил себя на кровати, а на себе Эклза. И такое...положение вещей его вполне устраивало.  
Он тут же притянул Дженсена к себе, увлекая в поцелуй, в то же время начиная борьбу с "молниями" и пуговицами на их джинсах.  
Когда Эклз отстранился в очередной раз, Миша уже собрался было пообещать привязать его к кровати и показать ему на личном примере, как нужно правильно вести себя в постели с Мишей Коллинзом, но вовремя заметил неуверенный взгляд, тигровых сейчас, глаз и тут же забыл о раздражении.  
\- Дженс, если ты не...  
\- Я просто....кажется, у меня не найдется презервативов.., - Коллинз тихо рассмеялся, слегка запрокидывая голову.  
\- Но смазка есть?  
\- Да, - Дженсен потянулся к верхнему ящику тумбочки и продемонстрировал Мише белый тюбик.  
\- Ну, вот и славно, - шепнул тот, отбирая тюбик и опрокидывая Дженса на спину. Бросив любрикант на покрывало, он стянул с него джинсы вместе с бельём, избавился от своей одежды, усмехнулся голодному взгляду, скользнувшему по его телу, и оседлал подрагивающие от нетерпения бёдра.  
\- Что ты собираешься?...  
\- Чшшш, - поцелуем оборвав вопрос Эклза, Миша открыл смазку и выдавил себе на пальцы немного прохладного геля. Лизнув напоследок, отпустил покрасневшие губы, выпрямился и, не дожидаясь реакции любовника, завёл руку себе за спину.  
Ощущать в себе свои собственные пальцы было странно, но не неприятно и Коллинз невольно подумал - что необычнее: растягивать себя для желанного мужчины или знать, что он сейчас жадно наблюдает за каждым твои движением, каждой гримасой, слышать его ответный стон.  
Терпеть уже не было сил, а тело легко поддавалось проникновению и Миша решил больше не тянуть. Выскользнув из расслабившегося колечка мышц, он ещё влажной ладонью провёл по члену Эклза, легко сжал у основания, погладил головку. Тот судорожно вздохнул и хрипло прошептал:  
\- Миша, пожалуйста...хочу тебя..  
Коллинз не заставил себя долго упрашивать. Переместившись выше, он направил Дженсена в себя и принялся медленно насаживаться на упругую, пульсирующую плоть.  
Это было настолько приятно, что не стонать не получалось. Дженс цеплялся за его бёдра, сжимая до белых пятен. Он не стонал, не хрипел, не торопил. Он даже не дышал и не шевелился, пока не почувствовал, как горячие Мишины ягодицы прижимаются к его коже.  
А потом...потом всё слилось в единый поток чистого наслаждения.  
Тихие стоны, чтобы распалить партнера ещё сильнее. Громкие крики, когда уже не было сил держать в себе невозможное наслаждение. Единение и противостояние. Плавные, тягучие движения и резкие, сильные толчки.  
Единственное, что оба потом помнили абсолютно точно - они смотрели друг другу в глаза каждую секунду своего единения.  
И, наверное, оба запомнят на долгие годы как это - видеть нарастающий, погребающий под собой экстаз в глубине любимых глаз.

***

А на следующий день они здорово повеселились, выслушивая разнос от Падалеки, который, проспавшись, обнаружил, что "никто ему не позвонил, не позаботился о его душевном спокойствии и нервных клетках! И чтоб он ещё хоть когда-нибудь в жизни связался с подобными идиотами!"


End file.
